


Priorities

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: League of Legends, Legends of Runeterra
Genre: A lil bit of nsfw, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, just a dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: In the midst of Noxian invasions and grand battles, Cithria is a bit reckless and Tianna is bad at taking her own advice.
Relationships: Cithria/Tianna Crownguard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> update: major formatting revisions lol

Cithria pushed her way through the mass of people that accumulated in front of the Crownguard’s courtyard. She had come as fast as she could, as soon as she heard that the army had taken a massive hit at the Nockmirch Mountains. Apparently what was thought to be a small army turned out much larger than they expected. While it wasn’t a complete defeat as both sides took heavy casualties, such a battle could signal that much worse times were coming. The knight pushed those thoughts out of her mind for now, though. She was at the Crownguard Estate for a much different reason, though it’s not like anyone else knew her purpose. Many people grabbed at her or shouted questions at her, getting in her way. She couldn’t blame them.

“Ser Knight, are we safe?”

“As long as we have the Vanguards, yes.”

“Shouldn’t you be at the barracks preparing for the next battle, Knight Cithria?”

“No, it’s not my squadron.”

“Were you at the battle? Where is my son?”

“I wasn’t there, and… I don’t know.” 

The answers were automatic, but questions of the last kind always haunted her. Death was inevitable when at war, and while every soldier had faced it by either first or secondhand, the reality was not easy. Most people chose to shove their emotions down. As long as they were perceived as strong, the Demacian citizens truly believed they were. Sometimes that’s all that mattered. The downside is that heavy battles like these were consequently much more scrutinized… If the Vanguard was supposed to be strong, how could they lose?

Cithria could see the edge of the crowd and she failed to break through it, unable to squeeze herself between the strangers before her. The guards were performing a tightly secure formation in order to keep people out, and it was perhaps the messiest she had ever seen the home to date. She was about to approach one of them and demand him to let her through, but suddenly the crowd quieted. She wondered why, and looked back at the crowd, who all faced the estate at full attention. They were looking… behind her?

She turned around with them and her eyes caught the silhouette of an unmistakable figure. Garen Crownguard, as well as another high-ranking officer, stood above the people on the marble stairs of the courtyard. Garen stepped forward, speaking to everyone who had gathered.

“Attention citizens of Demacia! A notice from the Dauntless Vanguards!”

Confusion bustled loudly in the crowd around her. To her surprise, she found her own heart racing, and put a hand to her chest. The High Marshal, Tianna Crownguard, was always the one who gave the speeches after a particularly tragic battle. The young woman vaguely remembered when Tianna told her she was going to depart on a small journey. Something about being escorted by the Vanguard to run some diplomatic errands. She wondered if she had gotten caught up in the battle on her way. Soon, several loud voices demanding answers began to ring out in the crowd. The voices buzzed in her ears like bees, and she found herself suddenly unable to focus on the thoughts racing through her head. She looked over at a group of particularly worried women, and spared a moment to catch what they were saying.

“Where’s the High Marshal, doesn’t she usually give these speeches?” the portly one said.

“Maybe she was injured in that battle,” another gasped, her face shocked.

“No… her? That’s impossible, but if it’s true... Gods, are we going to war?” the tall one wondered, before they all finally faced Garen once more.

The crowd began to quiet when they realized they were only prolonging the time it took to get answers. Cithria felt her chest tighten. The citizens were right, Garen giving this speech was extremely strange. He had only ever done so when Tianna was out on business, or too busy in court, but never for a speech after such a harsh battle.

Garen closed his eyes, stepping forward as he thought about what he would say. He paused for a moment, allowing everyone to compose themselves. When he felt the moment was right, he opened his eyes, and began addressing the crowd formally.

“It is with a heavy heart that we speak upon days such as this one,” he spoke sympathetically, his voice reaching everyone’s ears. “The small army we assembled to discourage the outbreaks of fighting near Nockmirch Mountains was ambushed, and no amount of intelligence could have prepared us for what was to occur.” He took another moment to pause here, pacing across the ground on which he gave his speech. “We owe thanks to every single man and woman who put their lives on the line in order for us to have a safe place to call home. Unfortunately, death is a harsh reminder of the war we are constantly facing, and on that day many succumbed to her call.” Garen looked across the crowd once more, extending a hand to the people, “Thankfully, we have no reason to believe this battle with lead to anything greater. We believe our people have fought hard enough to deter any further ambushes.” He stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes once more and turning his head towards the ground solemnly. He took a deep breath in before facing the crowd, confidently, righteously, and bursting with loyalty. “Your loved one’s lives have not been in vain. If you have not made contact with your family, you will receive notifications of their state presently. Until then, we are Demacia, and as we fight as one, so too do we suffer as one.” With that, Garen turned his back to the crowd and resumed speaking from where he started. “We ask that everyone dismiss the property as we continue to address the situation. We promise, you will get answers.”

Cithria heard a stirring from the crowd as Garen began to walk away. She replayed the last bit of Garen’s speech in her head. Was she expected to simply dismiss the property and _wait?_ She could tell most had been placated by the short speech, while others were angry or too emotional to give off much of a meaningful response. She was just as unsatisfied with the information given. With each passing tragedy, it felt like they just kept recycling the same speech over and over. While she wanted to take the time to appreciate what Garen had to say, she was worried about Tianna.

Part of her felt like she needed answers, there and now. She struggled to keep herself together, walking shakily as the feelings inside her threatened to burst. While there were at least vague answers about the people they had lost, there was no mention or explanation as to why Tianna had yet to make an appearance. She kept her eyes on Garen and followed his movements, pushing her way through more and more people. She felt much like a fish trying to swim upstream. When she finally burst through, she ran smack into a shield. Unable to follow any longer, she watched as Garen walked further and further away.

“Soldier,” Cithria spoke adamantly, putting on the voice she usually used whilst training. “I absolutely need to get through here and speak to the Sword-Captain.”

“Ah, Knight Cithria the Bold,” he responded, bowing his head slightly. “It must wait. We’ve been instructed to not let anyone into the premises today.”

“Can you make an exception?” she asked, though it was more like a command.

“I’m sorry, Ser Cithria. High Marshal’s orders.”

The knight felt rage. She wanted to shout at him, wanted to say how she knew Tianna would let her in if she were here. She saw him flinch and take a half-step back, his eyes shifting quickly to her belt. Cithria followed his careful gaze, realizing her hand had landed on the hilt of her sword. The young woman took a deep breath and let it out. If she didn’t calm down now, she would lose all sense of control. Instead, she spoke carefully, slowly to control her tone, “Her orders? So… what’s her... condition?”

“We’re unsure,” he answered, pressing his lips together tightly. Cithria could tell she had made him nervous. He would clam up if pressed much further. “Very few have been let inside there today… even us guards are restricted to the perimeters unless we have reason to go in.”  
She allowed herself a groan of frustration. “How does no one know? No, no, you know what-- Fine. Thank you for your time,” Cithria said curtly, walking away. She refused to give up, though. She would make it inside that estate. She just had to think of how she was going to do it. Obviously, the front was no good. Back home, she had heard tales of some large homes having secret passages for servants, for protection, or otherwise. This idea quickly fizzled out as she realized that even if there were secret passages, she didn’t know them. She thought back to what she knew about the interior of the estate, and could come up with only one possible solution. The route she could think of was not exactly subtle. She followed the large wall that surrounded the entire complex, carefully keeping an eye out until she finally found one. _A balcony!_ she thought in relief. She could get up through there, but first she had to scale the wall.

At first, she attempted to feel for weak spots in the masonry for a crack or notch where she could get her footing. She couldn’t find a single advantage point, however. It was clearly well-maintained. She supposed this is where her training should come in. She had fought countless battles with the Vanguard, prevented an uprising in Meltridge. She rolled up her sleeves. No mere wall would stop her advance. She stepped back from the obstacle about 20 paces, knowing she needed to go fast. In training, she was the only one in the Vanguard who could scale walls so high, so she offered up a silent prayer she could do it here.

She started at the wall running, her desperation carrying her to speeds she didn’t know she could reach. Just before the wall, she jumped up and outstretched her hands. They met the metal moulding at the top of the wall, and her stomach slammed directly into the stone. That stung, but not enough to deter her. She let out a grunt as she clutched wildly for a hold, pulling herself up with all her might and throwing her elbow over the wall. Once she was able to do that, the rest was much easier, and she was able to get enough of an advantage to pull the rest of herself up. She paused just a moment at the top, grabbing on for dear life and using her newfound height to scope out the area.

Cithria was glad the Crownguard’s estate was so large, as it meant it was much harder to have a guard at every post. Especially with the commotion at the entrance, she knew most would have to look out for intruders there. Even though she couldn’t spot anyone in the vicinity, she wasn’t foolish enough to think a patrol or two wouldn’t be on their way. She would still have to act quickly. Looking around, she seems to have found a small garden in the East Wing of the premises. It had many pretty, foreign-looking flowers, as well as a small pond. The view would certainly be stunning from the balcony, she knew she had to get to somehow. Giving the area a final once-over, her eyes landed upon a row of lattice fences that were adorned with flowering vines. Immediately, she knew her plan of action.

She lowered herself from the wall and let herself drop down into the soft grass. Carefully, she ducked down and crawled over to the lattice fences. She unsheathed her sword and used it to cut through the roots of the vine before wrestling the entire fence from it’s soil. She stacked 3 of them into a pile and began to carry them and rest them below the balcony. The thorns of the vines pricked her hands, but she sucked it up and endured the pain. She began to carefully stack the lattice fences against the wall. They were quite taller than she expected, and much more prickly. As she began her ascent, she felt even more of the barbs poke at her skin. She wouldn’t look at her arms, not yet, not now. She needed to put all of her focus into climbing, and balancing. If she thought about the pain, it would all come apart.

After what felt like aeons of agony, she reached out and grabbed the balcony’s railing, stabilizing herself before moving a single foot onto the polished marble. Before she could lose her footing, she boosted off the make-shift ladder and onto the balcony quickly. The fences clattered to the ground, and she let out a sigh of relief that she had made it. She looked at the railing she held onto, having smeared blood onto it.

“Dammit!” she whispered quietly, looking down at her hands. They were covered in the thorns from the vines, some even sticking into her skin like splinters. Without any provisions besides the sword on her hip, she didn’t have much to wipe them off with. It wasn’t like she could just clean them off on her clothes, either, unless she wanted to draw attention to herself. “Cithria, what have you gotten yourself into...,” she chastised herself, annoyed with herself for acting in such haste. At least she was riding on a wave of adrenaline. It would numb the pain, at least for a little. Up on the balcony, however... Well, it was do or die now, and she had to act the part.

She grabbed the handle of the door that led to the balcony and opened it just enough to see the hall was empty. Perfect timing. She walked into the hall, shutting the door with her foot. She folded her arms over her chest, gripping her sleeves tightly. She was keenly aware of pushing the barbs further into her skin, but as long as she didn’t lift her hands, no one would know. At the very least, she straightened her back and walked upright, trying to project an air of authority and confidence.

After seeing how distracted most of the chamberlains were, she wasn’t sure how necessary this act was. Most people she passed hardly noticed her presence, and she began to think she could have walked in screaming without catching the attention of so much as a single person. Either they were quite used to seeing her around the household normally, or they were far too busy running this document or that scroll around to pay any mind. She smirked as she walked, thinking this so typical of the Crownguards. They were like the cat who waited for a mouse outside it’s hole, yet ignorant of the one running across the dining table. It was only when Cithria got to Tianna’s room that the area truly became crowded.

Outside her door, an entire line of soldiers held what Cithria was sure were important documents regarding the battle. All of them had been waiting their turn patiently to get in, but she wondered if any actually managed to do so. She wondered what the hold-up was, then the door opened. She went to move in front of it to look into the room, but a nurse rolled out a cart, bumping Cithria as she did so.

“Ah! Apologies,” the nurse said, offering a polite bow.

“Spare it no thoughts, the apologies are all mine,” Cithria said awkwardly with a hint of feigned politeness. She then looked down at the cart. On it was a bowl full of red liquid, and dirtied towels to boot. She supposed the liquid had been water, but had been tainted by blood. There was also a large needle and sturdy thread, both of which were also coated in the sticky red substance. She stared in stunned silence, unsure how to react. Had this all been for Tianna? What happened to her? She felt bile rise to the back of her throat and her eyes were filled with… tears? Cithria didn’t want to cry now, but the sight and the consequent imagery it provoked in her head was disturbing. The only thing that broke her out of it was the nurse speaking once more.

“Knight Cithria?” she peeped up. “Excuse me…”

“Ah, yes…,” she nodded, moving to the side so the woman could wheel the cart away.

Another nurse went to close the door, but Cithria moved quickly and used her shoulder to block her. “I’m here to see Ti-- the High Marshal,” she said, thinking how she could spin a lie, “I was… requested.”

The nurse eyed her skeptically, “With all due respect… No one but the healers have been here today, Ser Knight. I’m not sure if you’ve gotten the right place...”

The young woman stammered, accosted, “Do you take me for a fool? I know I have the right place--”

Just then, the two heard a groan come from within the room, followed by a very annoyed, “Am I quite good yet?” It was unmistakably Tianna.

The nurse turned around, responding before Cithria had a chance, “Yes, High Marshal. Soon. I’m just dealing with--”

“Me,” Cithria spoke up, her voice overpowering that of the nurse. It rang through the hall, silencing all that were there. Had she been too direct?

Tianna was the first one to break the silence. “Send her in, and instruct everyone else to leave. I believe I can take care of myself from here.”

The nurse seemed hesitant and eyed Cithria, then sighed with impatience. “The wounds are tended to, but… at least finish cleaning up the rest of the blood.”

Cithria nodded, then looked to the line of soldiers. They seemed more peeved than the nurse, even. “You heard her,” she shrugged, not feeling one bit sorry. “Perhaps Garen will know better what to do with you all.” She watched everyone leave, then walked into Tianna’s room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

She could finally, for herself, look at Tianna, and hated the immediate surge of pity she felt. Her heart ached, and she steeled herself as she walked closer. The High Marshal laid in bed, her midsection wrapped heavily in bandages. Her arm was folded over her eyes, and her teeth were clenched in pain. Her other hand clutched onto a towel so tightly her knuckles were white. She didn’t acknowledge Cithria immediately, but that was to be expected. She looked as though she were in a lot of pain.

Cithria reached out and held Tianna’s free hand. She gently moved the older woman’s arm away from her face, but Tianna’s eyes were closed tightly. Based on the red splotches on her cheeks, Cithria could tell she had been crying, though if asked she’d probably deny it. “Hey…,” she said softly, pulling a nearby stool up to the side of the bed. “You certainly look worse for wear.” Cithria wished there had been a way to say that lightly, but there was only so much tact she had left to muster.

“I know,” Tianna whispered, her hand weakly holding Cithria’s, and the two sat like that for a long time. The young knight thought Tianna looked much older and frailer in that moment. It made her pause. For a fleeting moment, she remembered again how different they truly were. Before the line of thoughts could spiral out of control, a pained noise from Tianna brought her back to reality. All of her senses began to come back tenfold. She couldn’t see how bad the wound was under the bandages, and although much of the blood had been cleaned, it smelled grossly metallic. It was almost enough to make the young knight retch, but thankfully her years of battle made her quite acclimated to the smell. She hoped to god it wouldn’t stick around. Slowly, Tianna opened her eyes and looked at Cithria. She gave a gentle smile and squeezed Cithria’s hand, but the knight flinched and snatched her hand away.

She had nearly forgotten the thorns, and found herself shocked at just how bad her hands were. She failed to understand how she had been dealing with it for so long. The pain came all at once, and she felt a burning sensation. When she looked from her palms to Tianna’s, she saw that the High Marshal’s hands came away red, too. “Ah, I’m sorry,” she cried, keeping her hands to herself.

Tianna furrowed her brows. “What happened?” she asked weakly, her tone quietly concerned. With a great effort and much pain, she managed to sit up a little and leaned against the headboard. She put a shaky hand out, wordlessly asking Cithria for hers. The knight obliged.

“I had to climb some vines to get here... They had thorns. Nobody would let me in, but… I knew something had happened to you. I know it was stupid of me, but I needed to make sure you were ok.”

Tianna shook her head, looking somewhere between disappointed and angry. “You foolish girl.” Wordlessly, Tianna took the towel in her hand and dipped it into a bowl of warm water near her bedside. She brought it to Cithria’s hands, and the girl sucked in air through her teeth. The cleaning stung, and she was aware of every small laceration. Soon enough, Cithria began full on sobbing as Tianna had to pull thorns out from under her skin. None of this slowed the older woman down, for she knew if Cithria asked to stop it would only hurt more when she resumed. “I know it’s painful, starling,” she offered up.

“I-I thought I was-- I was going to take care of you,” she choked out, glad when Tianna was finally done with one hand. “I feel guilty.”

“You should,” the marshal said bitterly. “Let me tell you something, Cithria. You cannot protect another unless you are able to protect yourself. To put yourself in harms way for another is not a habit a member of the Dauntless Vanguard should have. Additionally, they should not be accustomed to such an attitude of self-sacrifice. Above all, you must prioritize yourself. No hero is going to miraculously come save you in battle if you get caught out in a mess.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried out once more, bent over sideways in pain.

“I care not for your apologies. I care about if you are listening to the words I’m saying. Because you have injured yourself, you cannot care for me now.” Tianna pulled out the last thorn, throwing it onto the side table with the rest of them. She grabbed a roll of bandages and began to wrap the girl’s hands.

At that, the knight stopped to think for a moment. Tianna was giving her one hell of a cold shoulder on top of a lecture, but her actions betrayed her words. She handled Cithria’s wounds with the utmost care. Her fingers so gently grabbed hold of the girl’s wrists, and she turned them as she wrapped them up just so. None of this exactly quelled the quiet anger she knew Tianna felt, but Cithria felt confident in that it was out of care more than anything.

She still looked down in shame, “Should I go after you’re done?”

Tianna stayed quiet, seriously considering her question. “No,” she finally said, finishing up the work on the knight’s hands. Tianna laid flat on her back once more, crossing her arms over her injury. Perhaps Cithria’s wounds had helped distract the marshal from her own pain, if only temporarily.

Cithria leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the side of Tianna’s mouth. “Thank you,” she whispered, and the older woman turned and kissed her back softly.

“You are very welcome,” she said, sighing. “So young and reckless...”

Cithria laid her head on the edge of Tianna’s bed. She couldn’t just crawl in and sleep next to her because of her injury, so this was the next best thing. The Crownguard stroked Cithria’s hair, her own eyes closed. Eventually, Cithria felt Tianna’s hand still, and figured she had dozed off. She heard the woman breathing deeply and it nearly lulled her to her own sleep, until she heard a loud knock on the door.

“Auntie~~~!!! I brought you your favorite!!!” Lux’s voice sang from the hallway, and Cithria could hear the doorknob jiggle. “Huh, why’s your door locked?”

The young woman sprung up from the bed, causing Tianna to stir as well. _What do I do?_ Cithria mouthed, but she knew Tianna wouldn’t be of any help. In her current state, she couldn’t exactly get up and unlock the door herself. In what was probably the dumbest tactical decision of her life, Cithria steeled herself, walked up to Tianna’s door, and unlocked it confidently, opening it without hesitation.

She noticed Lux’s eyes widen, “C-Cithria?”

“Yes?” she widened her own eyes, as though Lux not thinking she was meant to be here was weird. She was holding a tray of two personal-sized blackberry pies.

“Is… Auntie here?” she asked in a whisper. Cithria nodded, and Lux smiled. “Ah, thank goodness. I really needed to earn some brownie points with her… She’s always mad at me over one thing or another.”

Cithria bowed her head sympathetically, “Have a nice time. After such a battle, I’m sure the treat will be a welcome surprise.”

Lux hummed and walked past her, balancing the tray of pies carefully. Before Cithria could step out and close the door completely, she saw Lux stop and begin to turn around, “Wait, come to think of it, how did you get in? I thought we told the guards not to let--”

_Slam._

_That ought to answer her questions,_ Cithria thought, and quickly headed out of the household before she was caught by another damn Crownguard.

\------------------

Tianna Crownguard stood over the war table and looked at the map of Runeterra. She didn’t like what she saw.

Garen swallowed audibly as he moved the small wooden figure of a Noxian battleflag. With each inch, it got further past the Greenfang Mountains and approached Cloudfield. Tianna couldn’t imagine the situation being worse, a scowl deep-set into her features. She felt furious, was certain she looked it, but kept careful control over her emotions. She was annoyed how close the small Noxian army got so far into Demacian territory, and made a mental note to crack down on the Vanguard’s scouts.

“It’s been months since that battle, and they waited this long to raise another army? I thought they’d leave us alone for good,” Tianna seethed, pressing a finger to her lips in thought. Her mind went back to the events of that day. She had been transporting some war criminals, on her way to do some negotiations about what to do with them. It wasn’t the fanciest job, but the Vanguard was already headed in that direction to check up on some suspicious activity. In the end, the added protection of escort was convenient, but not all had gone as planned. She cursed herself for not realizing the sketchiness of the situation sooner, but what was done, was done.

“High Marshal,” Garen addressed politely. “I have a suggestion to make, if you’ll hear it.”

Tianna sighed, “I’m listening.”

“I’d like to recommend that Knight Cithria to take a commanding role in this battle--”

“No,” Tianna said impulsively, then tried to backtrack. “That… just won’t do.”

Garen raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Perhaps you should hear my explanation. She’s been with the Vanguard a long time, and improved a lot. We have her training troops right now and she’s doing a fantastic job. There’s more than that, though. She’s from Cloudfield, to boot, and likely knows the area well.”

Tianna still hesitated to say anything. She was deeply disturbed, not only by the suggestion, but by her own reaction to it. It’s not as if she didn’t believe in Cithria, but she remembered the ambush well. In particular, how quickly things started to take a turn for the worse before they barely emerged victorious. She suspected Garen may have been underestimating their enemy. On the other hand, were Cithria to take on a commanding role and exceed expectations, the Vanguard would revere her. Tianna knew that in some way, that was what the younger knight wanted. A decision had to be made, and quickly.

“What’s the problem?” Garen asked, throwing his hands up in confusion. “To not take her could be the difference that costs the entire battle. She’s a valuable asset.”

Tianna knew what he was saying was correct, as much as she didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want Cithria to become one of the many casualties the Vanguard suffered that day. However, Garen had a good point. She didn’t want another battle as close as last time, and they could stand to make use of every advantage at their disposal. “You’re correct,” she admitted. “I’m not sure what came over me. Notify the commanding officers and tell them to meet in the war room no later than 6 o’clock.”

“Yes, High Marshal. It’s settled then. I’ll also prepare to gather our troops together, and we’ll head out at dawn.”

“There’s one more thing,” Tianna said, placing her hands flat out on the table and looking at Garen. “I’m also riding into battle. My prior knowledge can help us.”

Garen smiled, nodding his head in approval. “It’ll be good to have you on the battlefield once more, Aunt Tianna.”

\------------------

Cithria was on high alert. She had been travelling for four days on horseback, her very own battalion behind her. She was flattered to have been chosen for a commanding role, the responsibility unexpected, but not unwanted. The situation made her nervous, and she and the other commanders had only been informed on the details the night before they left. The thought of enemies so close to her home filled her with worry, and while she always wanted an excuse to travel back home, she never wanted it to be like this.

The knight closed her eyes, pushing anxious thoughts out of her head. She was confident in her battalion, sure they would be able to hold out when it came to battle. There was another thing that gave her some solace. She looked to her left, where Tianna rode a horse next to her. Maybe in another life, the first time Tianna had been to Cloudfield with her would’ve been for reasons other than war. The young woman supposed she wouldn’t be so lucky. She sighed, looking far up into the crystal blue sky.

“Something the matter, Commander?” the Crownguard asked, and turned to face her. The question was only a pleasantry, but Cithria noticed how the older woman’s eyebrows raised in concern for her. The knight knew she couldn’t be completely honest, not in front of the troops.

“I’m ok, High Marshal,” Cithria reassured. The way Tianna looked at her was so warm, and Cithria knew it was only for her eyes to see. Soon enough, the older woman hardened her face again and looked forward.

“Glad to hear it.”

The small moment was interrupted with important information. “Just past this mountain range is where we’re expecting them,” Garen’s voice boomed. “Remember your positions and prepare for battle.”

Cithria steeled her nerves. She looked behind her, at _her_ battalion. There was only so much distance left to go, and then she’d have to actually lead people in battle. She had been led before so many times, but being at the front truly felt different. She knew this was the moment to prove herself, not only to the Vanguard, but also to Tianna. She knew the woman hoped for her to accomplish great things. The knight swore she’d make her proud.

“Commander Cithria, do you recognize this area?” Tianna asked, her voice completely focused on the upcoming fight.

“I do,” Cithria nodded. “If it’s this mountain range where we’ll be battling, I have something to report.”

The two Crownguards looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

“About 300 to 400 paces up there by the clearing, hidden behind those rocks,” Cithria pointed, “is an area that leads up to a cliff. It would be an easy position to flank from, and is a space wide enough to hold at least one battalion. If the enemies have men positioned there and they made their way through our lines…”

“Yes, that would present a problem. Hm,” Tianna paused, thinking about the best way to proceed. “Send a scout ahead, at best case, they’re not there, and at worst, Commander, why don’t you take your battalion to handle it?”

“Yes, ser,” she nodded, but the atmosphere shifted quickly.

It wasn’t long before they spotted the mass of people on the horizon.

Garen shook his head. “There’s no time to send a scout. We need to make a stand, here and now. Be ready to respond if there’s a squad there, Commander Cithria. And good luck.”

The young woman nodded, looking ahead with intent as she waited for Garen to call the charge. The mountains rose high above the clearing that would be their battlefield, and the chilly air carried a solemn boding. She took a deep breath and focused, preparing herself for the slaughter about to occur. When she saw the enemy calvary begin to approach quickly, she supposed it would be soon.

“Chaaaaaaarge!” Garen commanded, and from behind, the knight could hear the infantry behind her shout in unison. The two armies moved forward, and clashed.

\------------------

Cithria was glad she remembered that cliff, because it ended up coming in handy. She and her battalion had stumbled upon soldiers who laid for them in wait. Immediately she knew the foes were stronger than normal, and she silently thanked the Vanguard for pushing their training harder after the ambush.

She parried the next incoming blow with her sword and landed a kick on the soldier’s calf hard enough to sweep him off his feet. She ended his life quickly, for there was no reason to cause prolonged suffering. From the groans of the Vanguard who lied on the ground behind her, she suspected the enemy was not as merciful. She tried not to pay mind to it, though, as more soldiers approached her. She fought them off one by one, completely in a flow. That’s why when she was struck in the back of her breastplate, it shocked her that much harder.

Cithria stumbled to the ground but quickly got her bearings and stood back up, turning around and holding up her sword in defense. Before her stood a Noxian captain who wielded a large, two-handed axe. On first impressions alone, she was much bigger and much taller than the Demacian commander.

“So Demacia is enlisting twigs now, hm?” she cackled, circling Cithria, who mirrored her movements. The young knight was awaiting a strike that was taking a very long time to come. The woman just kept staring her down. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I see no reason to prolong this. You’re unwelcome here. It’s better off you retreat now,” Cithria hissed.

The woman spat in her direction, “You people are just no fun. None of your weak little underlings would entertain me either. I’m getting real sick of it.” With that, the woman raised her axe over her head and rushed towards Cithria.

Cithria blocked the blow from the left, but the sheer power forced her to back up. The warrior pushed back against the sword, using the momentum to swing the axe back around and hit her from the right side. Luckily, Cithria was able to just barely stabilize in time to block it. She went to thrust her sword at the woman, who used the shaft of the axe to catch the blade. Cithria didn’t back down, trying to force her sword past and land a hit. The Noxian grunted and pushed the young woman’s sword off, the two backing away from each other. The Commander knew she would have an extremely difficult time defeating the Noxian.

Her eyes scanned the battlefield, and while most of their enemies were defeated, so too were many of her men. She breathed in quickly, and as loud as she could shouted, "Reinforcements over here!" She prayed someone heard her.

"Fucking bitch," her enemy whispered, attempting to strike another blow. It was impossible for Cithria to even attempt an attack back. She kept getting pushed further and further back. The longer they fought, the more she was sweating, and she was able to taste the salt of it on her lips. "Look behind you! Don't trip!"

Cithria wasn't stupid enough to actually look away from the battle, but the next time she stepped back she felt the ground crumble beneath her feet. She realized she had been pushed to the edge of the cliff, and before she lost her balance she dropped her sword entirely and made a grab for the shaft of the two-handed axe.

The two clashed and the axemaster swung the girl around, trying to throw her off her weapon, over the cliff. The harder they struggled, the harder Cithria found it to hold on. When she was shaken off over the edge of the cliff, she desperately grabbed for its edge. Her hands luckily caught on a thick root-like vine, enough to hold her up, but not for long.

“Awww, did the little Demacian Commander bite off more than she could chew?” the axemaster teased, cackling loudly as she looked down at her from above.

Cithria dangled over the cliffside. She looked down, a long, long fall beneath her. It wasn't often that she gave up, but what was she to do now? She tried to find some kind of footing on the cliffside, maybe then she could at least attempt to climb, but her feet kept slipping off the rocks. Her armor was heavy enough that she struggled to even maintain her grip. She wondered how she had let herself get cornered so easily. If this is where she died, she wished she was at least on the side of the mountain where she could see the goddamn sunset. She would go with dignity, though. She looked up, meeting the crazed gaze of the Noxian.

"So even in death, you barely squeal," she sighed, disappointed. "That's ok. I'll have fun killing you, anyways."

The least she could do was look her death in the face. She chose not to look away, or to break, even as the axe rose over her head, surely aimed for the vine. The axemaster opened her mouth to say one last thing, and that was when Cithria saw the blade pierce through her throat. The weapon fell weakly out of the Noxian’s hand and tumbled over the side of the cliff. Cithria watched it until it was so far away she could see it no longer, and weakly thought about how that was about to be her. As the sword withdrew from the enemies throat, her body fell backwards onto the ground.

Tianna’s head popped out over the edge of the cliff, eyes panicked. She leaned over the edge and reached out to the knight. “Grab. On.”

Cithria didn’t hesitate, grabbing onto the High Marshal’s forearm for dear life. Tianna groaned loudly as she struggled to pull Cithria up in full armor. When Cithria could reach the edge of the cliff herself, she was able to offer just enough extra help for Tianna to completely pull her back. The two clobbered to the ground, Cithria collapsing on top of Tianna, who was gasping for air. After a moment spent catching her breath, Tianna grabbed Cithria’s shoulders squarely and pushed her aside.

Wordlessly, the High Marshal picked up her bloody sword and rushed back into the battle. Cithria remained on the ground, curled up and frozen.

\------------------

Tianna stared out the window of her inn room for the third day in a row. She was incredibly grateful that Cloudfield had offered to house them after the gruesome battle, and the sights of the small town were unforgettable. Such images always helped ease the mind after such a campaign. Cithria had always said that the view from Tianna’s room reminded her so much of home where she was far above the clouds, but the real thing was different. The real thing was incomparable. Tianna stared out at the vast plains of green, their altitude so high that the grass kissed the billowing clouds that overran the fields. Tianna looked for shapes within their forms, but found none. Her desk was piled with paperwork and reports she supposed she should be completing, but she hesitated on one.

For shutting down in the midst of battle, Tianna needed to fill out a report of misconduct. Garen had apologized profusely for suggesting that Cithria take on such a strenuous position, restating that he truly believed she would fare better. What the young woman did was poor, yes, and it’s lucky her battalion was able to take out most of the foes and regroup. Without a Commander, if the situation had gone any worse… Tianna tried not to think of having to kick her beloved out of the Vanguard’s with her own signature.

In fact, she tried not to think of her beloved very much at all. The last time they had seen each other was at the battle, when she had watched Cithria be thrown off the ledge of the cliff. Countless times she commanded her troops to assist her, but one way or another they had gotten caught out by enemy forces. Instead, she had personally shoved her way through the battle, briefly leaving her men to fend for themselves as she reached the cliff just in time to take down the Noxian.

Ultimately, she had saved Cithria, but it was not free. On the hazy way to Cloudfield, she knew people were whispering. The High Marshal, running frantically to save a knight where she had let many others die? It was strange behavior, favoritism, and she knew it. For that, she had to fill out a paper of misconduct for herself as well. The Demacians took into account every little misstep.

While most soldiers had opted to stay at the inn, Tianna knew Cithria had chosen to visit her home instead. She hadn’t gone to see her yet, even though she knew the location. The knight had it sent via messenger, so she was clearly expecting something. Tianna didn’t know why she was so hesitant. She wasn’t mad at the young woman, but instead she was mad at herself. She felt as though she were being pulled between both her loyalty to the kingdom and to Cithria. Was that the word for it? Loyalty? For anyone else, she wouldn’t have left her entire battalion behind. There are others that she watched die that she could've said to be loyal to. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to define how she felt, because deep down there was only one word to describe how she felt about Cithria, and that wasn't loyalty. Tianna supposed today ought to be the day she swallow her pride and visit.

She dressed down to civilian clothes, wanting to be as inconspicuous as possible. As a Crownguard, completely blending in was impossible, but it was even harder in armor. She wore a white soft linen shirt she knew was one of Cithria’s favorites, simple black slacks, and sturdy boots. She rummaged through the papers on her desk, finding the note of her address.

As she exited the inn and embarked into the bustling street, she clutched the note tightly. She went up to a vendor who was selling fresh produce and local fare, asking him for directions.

“Ah, this here’s the residence of our hometown hero,” he beamed. “You’ll find her if you go that way and take two lefts. It’ll open up to a hill, and her house is at the top. Cute ‘lil cottage, you can’t miss it. Take this for her, won’t you? On me,” he insisted, shoving a bottle of honey mead and snack foods into her hands.

Tianna nodded numbly and followed his instructions. _Hometown hero?_ she said in her head, wondering how much Cithria meant to the people of Cloudfield. She reminded herself it was not everyday someone from the countryside became a renowned knight. The end of the street she had turned down opened up into the hill she supposed the vendor had been speaking about. Off in the distance, she saw the cottage and began walking a little faster. The wind really picked up without the bustle of the surrounding village.

Tianna reached the door and stood in front of it. She raised her arm to knock, but to her surprise it just opened. She looked shocked at the people that stood before her, and the couple that stared back seemed just as caught off-guard. They both carried large pots in either hand, the savory smell wafting out of the house. It was delicious, and Tianna felt a small pang of hunger.

The shorter woman spoke up, “Hello, ma’am. Who might you be?”

“I’m High Marshal of the Dauntless Vanguard, Tianna Crownguard.”

The couple looked at each other, then back up at her. The father looked particularly excited, and he could barely contain it, “A Crownguard? Why… I don’t suppose you’re here to see our Cithria, are you?”

“I am,” she nodded, not letting out more information that was absolutely necessary. She barely had the energy to engage in the conversation.

“Well, we’d love to welcome you in formally but we’re heading down to the inn with some fresh stew and rice. Lots of hungry soldiers to feed, as ya’ likely know well. Cithria has been in her room since arriving… I’m sure she’ll come out, so just make yourself at home.” They turned around, yelling brightly into the house, “Cithria! You have a guest!”

“Thank you,” Tianna said, bowing her head as the couple headed down the hill. She entered the house, shutting the door behind her. She hesitated a moment, unsure where exactly to go. She found the house incredibly small and cluttered with kitschy objects, though something about it was charming and sentimental. “Cithria?” she called out, to no response. She supposed she should've expected that. She wandered into the household’s kitchen and placed the mead and snacks on the table. She didn’t attempt to call out again. The house was small enough that she simply walked around until she found her room. A small, decorative wooden sword hung from the door, the name Cithria carved into it in a child's scrawl. She knocked gently, and could hear a groan from inside.

“Finally here, huh?" came the bitter response.

The tone was unfamiliar to Tianna's ears, and it was as upset as she had ever heard Cithria. "Can I come in?"

The sounds got closer, and she had the suspicion the knight had gotten up and was leaning against the door. "Why should I," Cithria snapped. It wasn't a question. "I'm sure you're here to give me some terrible news, right? Because that's your job. Am I on probation? Am I still allowed to fight with the Vanguard? You can’t convince me you’re here to see me. If it were for me, you'd have come sooner."

Tianna wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Cithria continued, "I know I acted inappropriately. I should've kept fighting. I was… I was so prepared to fall and then you…," she choked up, and after a moment spoke quietly. "I've let the Vanguard down. I've let _you_ down."

Tianna rested her forehead against the door. “Let me in… _please.”_

There was a long moment of silence, and then she could hear Cithria pacing back and forth in her room. She heard a loud thump she couldn’t place, then sensed the girl at her door again.

“Why don’t _you_ let _me_ in?” Cithria cried. “What about that conversation we had months ago? You told me no one would save me, to look out for myself. Well, guess what? I did look out for myself, and I still failed. I was so close to death, and someone _did_ save me.” Tianna heard a loud bang against the door, “I just don’t understand you. How many people died because you couldn’t follow your own advice? Even for just a moment, there had to be some.”

Tianna saw no reason to be patronizing and conceal the answer. She sighed. “Twelve. Twelve died so that you could live.”

She laughed, but it wasn't happy, “Is that how much I’m worth? I’m a soldier like them, too, aren’t I? What makes me any different?”

Tianna clenched her teeth, her fist resting on the door next to her face.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Cithria opened the door, eyes ablaze. Tianna didn’t hesitate, pushing through and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, holding her tightly. Cithria struggled for only a moment, then felt limp, burying her face in the older woman’s shoulder.

"I don't know, Cithria, I don't know," Tianna whispered, over and over, petting the girls hair softly.

"What were you thinking…," Cithria trailed off, her voice muffled in Tianna's shirt.

Tianna pulled back and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking deeply into Cithria's eyes as she spoke, “There was no time to think. Do you know what it’s like to watch the one you love fall over the cliffside and feel _nothing_ at that moment? Not for lack of wanting, but because as soldiers we are conditioned not to. We aren’t meant to feel anything. We rely on instinct built through our training, but when I saw your hands slip from that axe, everything else seemed so small. I was sure you had _died_. I had to see. I just did."

"Love?" Cithria looked up, eyes widened. Then she frowned, a concerned expression growing on her face, “Tianna… you’re crying.”

She supposed she was. This unfamiliar feeling, this sensation she hated, she wished Cithria never saw, was happening. The girl just reached up and brushed her tears away.

“I’m not disappointed in you, Cithria. You weren’t ready,” she shook her head, trying her best to hold everything in. “These things can be learned, but it will take time for people to trust you again. There’s hardly a good commander who has ever--”

“Stop talking,” Cithria said. “I--”

“--not lost a battle. There have been worse cases. You haven’t let anyone down--”

“Tianna!” Cithria shushed her, punctuating it with a kiss. “Just stop talking. I love you.”

Something in Tianna shifted, and she felt warmth spread through her chest. She leaned down, burying her face into Cithria’s shoulder. Being so open with someone wasn’t easy. She knew everything might not be okay now, but that didn’t mean the future couldn’t be bright. "I love you, too. Oh, my Cithria of Cloudfield, my starling, my... _hometown hero_."

"Oh my gods," Cithria rolled her eyes, pulling away from the embrace in embarrassment. "You've been talking to the locals too much."

"C'mon," Tianna growled, lowering her voice and following the girl's movements, not quite letting Cithria escape her grasp. "I know you like it."

"Not as much as I like when you use that voice," Cithria said softly, and Tianna picked up on the change in mood quickly. It was impossible not to when the younger woman began pulling her by the collar, dragging the two to her bed.

They tumbled onto the mattress, Tianna on top. Cithria's lips brushed softly over the subtle trails the older woman’s tears left on her face, and the two kissed slowly and carefully. This was much smaller than the bed they were used to, but in a way it forced them closer.

"This suits you," Tianna breathed.

"Mmm?" Cithria hummed inquisitively.

"Cloudfield. It is as beautiful as you."

Cithria shifted, sliding her leg between Tianna's. The older woman ground against her leg, moaning softly. The younger woman reached down and unbuttoned Tianna's trousers, undoing them just enough to shove her hand in. The older woman knew she was being vulnerable, unable to put up a front any longer. Cithria's fingers teased her, spreading around the wetness that had been collecting there.

Tianna shifted, motioning for Cithria to get on top of her. The two carefully maneuvered in the tiny bed and soon enough Cithria was above her, her braid hanging down over her shoulder. Tianna saw the hunger in her eyes, and although she preferred being on top, she knew Cithria absolutely relished in it. She was ready to continue, until something behind Cithria caught her eye.

Above them, on the ceiling, was a full-size poster of the hit novel series Game of Bones. A tough, scantily clad warrior woman rode through the Shadow Isles on an ethereal unicorn, slicing through a horde of undead as she approached. Something about it made Tianna laugh uncontrollably. _The horse wasn't even armored._

Cithria was confused, then looked up. She gasped, covering Tianna's eyes, "I had a phase, okay?"

"I just--how do people come up with this? Have they ever actually been in a battle?" Tianna covered her mouth and held her stomach, absolutely delighted.

"Did you forget we were in the middle of something?" Cithria stared at her incredulously, partially amused.

"I'm sorry, starling," she smiled, taking Cithria's hand and bringing it to her lips, her tongue just barely meeting her fingertips. "Now, where were we again?"

\------------------

Epilogue

Cithria was striking a practice dummy, the rest of the Vanguard having left for the night.

In the end, Tianna and Cithria had both been issued demerits for their behavior. It wouldn't truly affect either of them, but it didn't exactly feel great. The two had talked it out and agreed they should be more careful for a little bit, at least until the gossip among the Vanguard died down. No one was really sure what to make of the High Marshal's actions that night. It was frustrating to know people were probably talking about her, and she didn’t know what they were saying.

She wondered if they resented her somehow. Each night after training, Cithria closed her eyes and thanked the people who had died on that field due in part to her. Tianna kept insisting she wasn't at fault, but after realizing the two would never see eye to eye on it, they dropped it. The only thing that stopped the guilt from being overwhelming was her, and this training dummy. In the end, she wasn’t sure if she would find true peace, but she was trying.

She missed Tianna, though. She wished they had spent a little longer on her tiny bed in Cloudfield. She swore one day she’d take her there for real, not for war. When she felt satisfied at the amount of frustration she released on the scratched up wooden armor, she sheathed her sword and turned to disrobe from her training outfit.

As she turned into the barracks, a palm laid flat on her chest. In the dark of the night, it spooked her, and she reflexively grabbed the wrist. It was only when she looked up and saw locks of white-blonde hair floating in the wind that she calmed down.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” the young woman smiled, and Tianna smiled back. The two shared a secret kiss in the shadows of the Demacian night, and in that moment, Cithria knew everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u to all my friends who read this and left advice, and thank u to the readers who made it to the end of this long ass rare pair fic <3 <3 <3 i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
